militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
441st Air Expeditionary Squadron
|type= |role=Expeditionary sypport |size= |command_structure=Air Combat Command |current_commander= |garrison= |motto=Finis Origine Pendet Latin The End Depends on the Beginning (World War II) |battles=Mediterranean Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award French Croix de Guerre with Palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=441st Bombardment Squadron emblem (approved 3 June 1964) |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=441st Bombardment Squadron emblem (approved 7 April 1954)Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 545-546 |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label=441st Bombardment Squadron emblem (1944-1945)Watkins, pp. 84-85 |identification_symbol_4= |identification_symbol_4_label=441st Bombardment Squadron emblem (1943-1944)Watkins, pp. 84-85 }} The 441st Air Expeditionary Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force unit. It was converted to provisional status in May 2011. Its last assignmentas a regular unit was to the 320th Bombardment Wing at Mather Air Force Base, California, where it was inactivated on 30 September 1989. The squadron was first activated during World War II as the 441st Bombardment Squadron. It served in combat in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations, where it earned two Distinguished Unit Citations and the French Croix de Guerre with Palm. After V-E Day, the squadron returned to the United States for inactivation. Although briefly active in the reserve from 1947-1949, the squadron was primarily a Strategic Air Command bomber unit, first with Boeing B-47 Stratojets, then with Boeing B-52 Stratofortresses. Although it did not serve as a unit, the squadron was one of the first to deploy aircraft and aircraew for Operation Arc Light missions in Vietnam. The squadron was inactivated in 1989, in connection with the reduction of strategic forces and the closure of Mather. History World War II Established in mid-1942 as a B-26 Marauder medium bomber group. Trained under Third Air Force in Florida, deployed to England under the VIII Air Support Command, 3d Bombardment Wing. Operated against targets on the continent during early fall of 1942; deployed to North Africa as part of Twelfth Air Force after Operation Torch landings in Algeria in November. Flew tactical bombing missions against Axis forces in North Africa until the end of the Tunisian Campaign in May 1943. Participated in the Sicilian and Italian Campaigns; liberation of Corsica and Sardinia and the Invasion of Southern France. Supported Allied ground forces in the Western Allied Invasion of Germany, spring 1945 and becoming part of the United States Air Forces in Europe Army of Occupation in Germany, fall 1945. Personnel demobilized in Germany and the squadron inactivated as a paper unit in December 1945. Reserves Reactivated in the reserves in 1947. Never manned or equipped. Strategic Air Command bomber operations Reactivated in 1952 as a Boeing B-47 Stratojet squadron,. Initially equipped with prototypes of the Boeing RB-47B Stratojet (YRB-47) to perform long-range photo-reconnaissance with a flight of Boeing B-29 Superfortress bombers assigned. In November 1953 began to receive production B-47E medium bomber aircraft; prototype reconnaissance aircraft already received exchanged for medium bomber versions. Participated in SAC REFLEX deployments to Europe and North Africa throughout the 1950s. Squadron discontinued, 16 September 1960 and B-47 aircraft sent to storage at Davis-Monthan as part of phaseout of B-47. Activated as a Boeing B-52 Stratofortress heavy bombardment squadron, absorbing the mission aircraft and personnel of the 72d Bombardment Squadron, which was simultaneously inactivated. Operated B-52Fs until 1968 standing SAC nuclear alert duties, then upgraded to B-52G models. Performed rotational deployments to Western Pacific with B-52Gs, engaging in Operation Arc Light combat missions over Indochina during Vietnam War. Maintained conventional bombing capabilities after end of United States involvement in Vietnam War until inactivation in 1989 as part of retirement of B-52G. Expeditionary unit The squadron was converted to provisional status as the 441st Air Expeditionary Squadron and assigned to Air Combat Command to activate as needed. Lineage * Constituted as the 441st Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 19 June 1942 : Activated on 1 July 1942 : Redesignated 441st Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 9 October 1944 : Inactivated on 6 December 1945 * Redesignated 441st Bombardment Squadron, Light on 26 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 9 July 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Redesignated 441st Bombardment Squadron, Medium and activated on 1 December 1952 : Discontinued on 15 September 1960 : Redesignated 441st Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 15 November 1962 (not organized) : Organized on 1 February 1963 : Inactivated on 30 September 1989 * Redesignated 441st Air Expeditionary Squadron and converted to provisional status on 13 May 2011 Assignments * 320th Bombardment Group, 1 July 1942 – 4 December 1945 * 320th Bombardment Group, 9 July 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 320th Bombardment Wing, 1 December 1952 * Strategic Air Command, 15 November 1962 (not organized) * 320th Bombardment Wing, 1 February 1963 – 30 September 1989 * Air Combat Command to activate or inactivate as needed at any time after 13 May 2011 Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 1 July 1942 * [[Drane Field, Florida, 8–28 August 1942 * RAF Hethel (AAF-114),Station number in Anderson. England, 12 September 1942 * RAF Tibenham (AAF-124), England, 1 October 1942 * Oran Es Sénia Airport, Algeria, 9 January 1943 * Tafaraoui Airfield, Algeria, 28 January 1943 * Montesquieu Airfield, Algeria, 14 April 1943 * Massicault Airfield, Tunisia, 29 June 1943 * El Bathan Airfield, Tunisia, July 28, 1943 * Decimomannu Airfield, Sardinia, Italy, 9 November 1943 * Alto Airfield, Corsica, France, 20 September 1944 * Dijon-Longvic Airfield (Y-9),Station number in Johnson France, 11 November 1944 * Dôle-Tavaux Airfield (Y-7), France, 2 April 1945 * AAF Station Fürth (R-28), Germany, 20 June 1945 * Clastres Airfield (A-71), France, c. October-27 November 1945 * Camp Shanks, New York, 4–6 December 1945 * Mitchel Field, New York, 9 July 1947 – 27 June 1949 * March Air Force Base, California, 1 December 1952 * Mather Air Force Base, California, 1 February 1963 – 30 September 1989 Aircraft * Martin B-26 Marauder, 1942–1945 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress, 1952–1953 * Boeing YRB-47B Stratojet, 1953 * Boeing B-47 Stratojet, 1953–1960 * Boeing B-52F Stratofortress (1963–1968) * Boeing B-52G Stratofortress (1968–1989) See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References ; Notes ; Citations Bibliography * * * * * External links * * Category:Air expeditionary squadrons of the United States Air Force